


under the desk

by pinkwaters



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Hair-pulling, Lols, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons, Strapping, bottom celestia, celestia references 100 gecs, that sounds so bad omg anyway, written at like 12am dont judge, yeah uh lowkey naegami doing the same thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwaters/pseuds/pinkwaters
Summary: kyoko has been working nonstop, so during a virtual meeting, celestia gets the idea of de-stressing her.first part is fluffy-ish so if you want to read that alone then you can!! i wanted to write some cute stuff to before they got down to business :)
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, background ->
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	under the desk

**Author's Note:**

> this was heavily inspired by teasing the detective by prankingteapot. yeah. i just thought celesgiri w it yk.

Kyoko working from home was never a rare occurance. Uncommon, yes, but never rare in the slightest. It usually only happened when she'd oversleep or just had something she couldn't reschedule going on during her work hours. Today, she happened to sleep in.

No one could say it was her fault, really; being the head of the Future Foundation's 14th branch was a lot of work. Especially paperwork. Piles and piles of papers to fill out. The mountains of papers seemed endless to Kyoko, who never finishes them before more were dropped her way.

Honestly, seeing Kyoko so stressed from her job upset Celestia as well. Being in a different division as Kyoko, and not being in such a place of power, she didn't get nearly as much paerwork as her, or even work in general. In the time they had moved in together, Kyoko had never taken a day off from work, and it was showing. Her once bright purple eyes seemed dull in the light and her clear face developed dark bags under her eyes. She really needed a better sleep schedule.

Although, making her sleep wasn't the reason Celestia had planned on entering her office. Kyoko had seemed extra tired today, so Celestia took it upon herself to make the former detective her favorite coffee, both as a way to wake her up more and maybe even brighten her spirits.

The former gambler knocked twice on Kyoko's office door, turning the knob once she heard the muffled, 'come in', of the girl on the other side. She was setting up a virtual meeting when Celestia entered the room, spinning around in her chair at the sound of the door as she clicked the start meeting button.

"I made you coffee, my good wife," Celestia smiled, offering the cup to Kyoko. "Dark and bitter, just how you like it."

"Oh, thank you," Kyoko mumbled as she took the cup, placing it on a coaster on her desk. "And it's not bitter, it's how you're supposed to drink coffee."

"That is tremendously controversial, Kyoko," Celestia remarked. "What's the meeting for?"

Kyoko looked back to her screen to make sure no one else had logged on yet before answering. "A staff meeting for the 14th branch. The monthly routine ones."

"Ah, those bite," Celestia commented.

"Yes, and I have to lead it."

"That's dreadful, dear."

Kyoko's head shot back around after a sound emitted from her computer. "Of course Makoto's in first, that suck up."

Celestia chose not to comment, moving out of frame to sit herself next to Kyoko. Kyoko shot her a confused glare before sighing, letting Makoto into the meeting, Byakuya in the camera frame with him.

"Where's everyone else?" Kyoko questioned.

"Uhm, it's just us today, Kyoko," Makoto chuckled. "We're preparing what we're saying for tomorrow's meeting with the entire branch."

"Oh," Kyoko looked over at her calender, and indeed, Makoto was right. "I apologize, the days seem to be blending together."

A scoff came from Byakuya's end. "Insolent peasant..."

Celestia had to bite her lip to stop herself from responding with a snarky, 'I don't see you running a whole division, do I now, Mr. Money Machine?', but Makoto elbowed him anyway, so her input wasn’t needed as well.

"Moving on," Kyoko started, bravely ignoring Byakuya's comment.

She began leading a discussion on who knows what, and Celestia couldn't have any interest in the world. Half of the things they were talking about was stuff she hadn't even been told yet.

Ignoring the conversation at hand, Celestia stared at the ligh purple wall in front of her, practically engaging in a staring contest with it. She wouldn't dare walk into frame without her drills, so leaving wasn't an option either. Her phone provided entertainment, but when she pulled it out from her pocket, she was greeted with a black screen and a red empty battery icon. Curse her bad luck.

The conversation next to her seemed to be going well, but that was based on Byakuya not insulting anyone else. Makoto had an effect on him. Celestia bit back a grumble, frowning in boredom. When a particularly naughty idea came to mind, her frown spun into a grin. This was an idea she was proud of.

Kyoko's attention was fully on the monitor in front of her, so Celestia took it upon herself to slide down on her chair, ducking under the desk and avoiding hitting her head. If she bumped it then it would be a failed mission.

Slowly, Celestia ran her nails up Kyoko's lower leg, smirking as Kyoko tensed up and her breath hitched. She continued speaking before Makoto or Byakuya could question it. Celestia let her nails drag gently back down Kyoko's leg, stopping just above her sock— she could just disguise this as a massage.

Once Kyoko had lowered her guard again, Celestia slid both of her socks from her ankles, folding them and putting them off to the side, working just long enough for Kyoko to think these were her only intentions. That wasn't for too long, since Kyoko seemed to relax and outstretch her legs, providing Celestia better access to her inner thighs. She moved her hand up Kyoko's legs again, resting on her thighs and rubbing her thumb against the skin.

Celestia kept moving up until Kyoko's skirt became an obstacle. The girl above her exhaled breathily, continuing to try her best to listen to whatever Byakuya was saying; Celestia was trying her best to drown out whoever was speaking. That was just awkward.

It may have just been her, but Celestia swore Kyoko was slowly opening her legs further. Even if she wasn’t, the added space she at least thought she had gave her more opportunities, and she began laying kisses on Kyoko’s thighs. The former detective tensed again, her glove gripping the edge of the desk tightly.

“Kyoko?” Makoto hesitantly stated. “Are you,,, feeling okay? First the days are ‘blending together’, and now you don’t look too comfortable?”

”Please, feel free to excuse yourself if you must,” Byakuya added, sounding a little condescending.

"It's nothing," Kyoko shook her head. "Just continue with what you were saying."

"Are you sure?"

Celestia was growing annoyed with Makoto's pestering.

"Positive."

"Ah, if you say so then!"

The black-haired woman rolled her eyes at his optimism, continuing to pepper Kyoko's inner thighs with kisses, trying to think of the best way to begin her attack. She didn't have drect access to in between Kyoko's legs because of her panties, she couldn't move her herself due to her being on camera, and she refused to settle without doing anything naughty.

Celestia moved Kyoko's panties to the side, exposing her pussy to the cool air and grinning at Kyoko's shudder. She had many opportunities to get Celestia to stop, but she never did, so the girl continued. Taking a breath, Celestia dove under Kyoko's skirt, licking a stripe up her folds excitedly. Kyoko seemed excited too, wetness bubbling up and a gasp escaping her lips. Celestia wondered how she was going to excuse that one.

"Are you sure you're okay, Kyoko?" Makoto asked again, sounding genuinely concerned while Byakuya only scoffed again.

Kyoko shot a look down at Celestia, who couldn't even see it, then looked back up at her screen.

"Sorry, my ankle touched the underside of my desk," Kyoko lied. Celestia furrowed her brows and stopped her movements. How bad was she at lying? "It's metal; so it was really cold and it shocked me."

"Oh, I hate when that happens!"

The purple-haired girl sighed, probably grateful that Makoto bought her stupid lie, and continued talking. To Kyoko, Byakuya narrowed his eyes through the screen suspiciously, and she really hoped whatever he was thinking wasn't true. His face was also a little red, but she didn't dwell on it too much. Celestia started up again, much slower this time because she knew damn well if her actions were found out and Kyoko got demoted or even fired, there would be hell to pay.

Kyoko thrusted her hips up ever so slightly, another shaky exhale leaving her body. Even though she was at risk of many things here, Celestia was making her feel too good to stop. She draped her legs over Celestia's shoulders, adjusting herself in her chair to be more comfortable while Celestia ate her out.

"After all of your interruptions, we still somehow were able to go over everything and be done ahead of schedule," Byakuya said. Kyoko swore his face was even redder than before. "I'm moderately surprised."

"Don't be rude," Makoto lightly scolded. Why was he looking at Byakuya like that? "But this is good! Munakata had asked for me to message him after this anyways, so it'll look good that we're done before our time."

Kyoko nodded. "That is good," she agreed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I have some more pressing matters to handle. I'm glad we had a productive discussion."

"What would you define as 'more pressing matters', exactly?" Byakuya smirked.

"That's her business, let her be," Makoto defended. "Bye Kyoko!"

The former detective expressed a small smile and waved, sighing again when Makoto and Byakuya left. She powered off her computer, lifting her skirt to reveal Celestia, who took it upon herself to go after her clit now that the meeting was over.

"As much as I appreciate this, you couldn't wait until after I was done?" Kyoko commented.

Celestia pulled away, mouth and chin shiny with Kyoko's juices. "You just seemed so stressed, my dear, what else was I to do?"

"Maybe wait twenty more minutes?"

"You know I'm an impatient one."

Kyoko chuckled, pulling Celestia closer with her leg. "Well, don't let me stop you then."

Celestia smiled up at her before focusing back on her task at hand, attacking Kyoko's clit mercilessly with her tongue, switching between flicking it and sucking on it. Kyoko gasped, letting a gloved hand travel through Celestia's short hair as she moaned, her grip tightening as the attack on her nether regions continued.

The former gambler closed her eyes, moaning at the slight tugs on her hair she occasionally received, and reaching her hand down to play between her own legs. She hissed in pain when Kyoko pulled her hair harder, but that pain only soaked her panties further, provoking yet another moan against Kyoko's skin.

"No getting yourself off until I'm satisfied, understood?"

Celestia frantically nodded, sucking on Kyoko's clit harder as her form of an apology. The other girl's legs were starting to shake and her moans grew in pitch, so one could only assume she was close. In order to get her there faster, Celestia moaned around her clit, providing her win vibrations along with her pleasure.

"Taekooo," Kyoko whined, bucking her hips. She rarely ever was this vocal. "Mmm, fuck!"

Her head leaned back as she came, legs and hips convusling and her grip tightening once again on Celestia's hair. A breathy cry fell from her lips during her orgasm, and she swore she could see stars. Celestia kissing at her inner thighs again helped her regain awareness of her surroundings.

Celestia pulled back once Kyoko cleared her throat, gazing up expectantly into those now lively purple eyes. She crawled out from under the desk, not breaking eye contact, and brushed off her skirt. Kyoko grinned, standing up to connect their lips. The kiss was short, but nevertheless passionate.

"Bedroom, now," Kyoko whispered by Celestia's ear, a gloved hand resting flat against her chest. "I better not see an ounce of clothing left on that body of yours when I get in there."

"Yes, Mistress," Celestia cheekily responded. She saw Kyoko's eyes widen, and before anything else could happen, she left the room, eager to find out what was in store for her.

She worked diligently to remove her clothing once she entered their bedroom, just finishing sliding off her panties by the time Kyoko walked in. She wasn’t even facing the door, but when she felt leather against her hips pull her back and teeth nipping at her neck from behind, she could tell Kyoko was there.

A tug to her hair caused her head to shoot back, locking eyes with the former detective before locking lips again, the hair pulling bringing a gentle moan from her mouth, muffled by Kyoko's. One hand holding her waist trailed down to rub her clit, and Celestia bit back a gasp. She wouldn't dare to give in that easily just to one touch.

"Bed," Kyoko ordered, "Hands and knees, head down."

"And if I don't?" Celestia challenged with a smirk.

"Then your punishment will be worse."

She had to admit, it was tempted to disobey and see what Kyoko had planned as a 'punishment', but today wasn't a day to do that. Maybe some other time she would.

Celestia complied, slightly swaying her hips as she walked before climbing onto the bed. She sat on her knees at first until Kyoko glared at her, so then she sighed and held herself up on all fours, head bowing down to no one in front of her.

There was some rustling beside her, but Celestia continued obeying Kyoko’s order by keeping her head lowered. The dip in the bed when Kyoko got on startled Celestia, but she closed her eyes and prepared for whatever was planned.

The question of what was going to happen was answered when Celestia felt the head of a silicon toy against her entrance, bringing a moan from her lips caused by anticipation. She instinctively moved her hips back, but Kyoko pulled away too and she was left with nothing. A whine-like moan sounded from below Kyoko.

After what felt like forever of Kyoko staring down at her wordlessly and without touching her, she finally brought the tip of the what she assumed was to be the strap on against her sex. Celestia bit her lip and controlled herself from bucking back. Kyoko slowly introduced the dildo into her, only stopped when their hips pressed together and none was left. Celestia moaned out, squeezing her eyes shut tighter.

Kyoko grasped Celestia’s waist and pulled out, drawing another moan from the former gambler, before pushing back in at such an agonizingly slow pace, it made Celestia want to bed. She _wanted_ to. Not that she would voluntarily.

But she knew how Kyoko was. She was smart and knew how to tear apart someone’s pride. Another slow pull out and push in, this time with the slightest amount of more force in it. Another whimper from Celestia was the product of it as she slid out again.

”Do you want more?” Kyoko asked, stopping momentarily. When Celestia didn’t answer, she continued. “I can’t do anything if you won’t tell me what you want, Taeko.”

Celestia was right. How devastating.

”More,” she whispered, leaning her hips back again. “Please, I want _more,_ Kyoko, I- K-Kyoko!”

The rest of her sentence was cut off by Kyoko snapping her hips forward, burying the toy further inside her, if that was even possible. Celestia jolted forward with the strentgh of Kyoko's thrust, crying out her name, those cries falling to desperate moans when each thrust continued. Her body rocked back and forth along with Kyoko's.

Celestia was fine with lying there and taking Kyoko, but her hair was pulled again and she was forced to look at Kyoko as her insides were practically being rearranged. Kyoko's look of pure lust and focus only brought her closer; staring into her eyes as the toy picked up speed again, another cry echoing throughout the bedroom.

Kyoko let out what seemed to be a growl, the hand on Celestia’s hip drawing her back each thrust, hitting the toy deeper inside her. Celestia didn’t even know if it was possible, but the overwhelming amount of please she was feeling cancelled out that thought entirely. Kyoko released her hair and her head dropped down. Her arms gave out and she fell face first onto the mattress, but Kyoko gave no mercy.

She moaned, muffled by the bed, thighs shaking. Her knees barely kept her up, but Kyoko’s grip on her hips definitely helped.

Kyoko reached a hand down to play with Celestia’s clit, rubbing the bud back and forth under her gloved fingers, causing the girl below her to whine again with her back arched. Her eyes widened at the contact too, moans leaking from her mouth like faucet.

”You’re close, aren’t you?” Kyoko teased, her rubbing quickening and her thrusts remaining even. “Tell me how close you are.”

“I-I’m close! Please K-Kyoko— so clo-ose!” Celestia replied, broken by the moans in between. “More!!”

The former detective grinned, snapping her hips forward with as much force as she could manage. Celestia cried again, grabbing the sheets below her tightly. With the dildo so far inside her hitting so hard, she couldn’t take it anymore. With a drawn out moan and her body shaking, her walls clenching around the toy Kyoko was still mercilessly pounding in and out of her.

Her breaths turned heavy and her knees finally collapsed, her head turned to the side and tongue out with her pants. Kyoko pulled out slowly, smiling at the hitch of breath from Celestia when she finally pulled out.

”Are you okay?” Kyoko questioned, resting a hand on Celestia’s shoulder after she unclipped the strap on. “Do you need a water bottle?”

Celestia didn’t respond verbally, but she nodded, eyes still closed and sighing in exhaustion. She was _so_ tired from that— damn her low endurance.

”I’ll be right back. okay?”

Another nod from Celestia.

Kyoko pat her shoulder before standing up, beginning her descent down the steps as Celestia’s pants faded to short breaths.


End file.
